


Waking Up

by Fannibalistic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Kirk isn't great at not talking, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, THANKFULLY, Vulnerable Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: The Enterprise was on its way to dock at Starbase 1 bringing a specimen of a newly discovered plant life for analysis. An accident occurs in the science lab and Spock gets knocked out momentarily and the glass case holding the plant gets smashed. It emits a sedative gas and Spock is rendered unconscious just after he secures it in another case.(Yeah, I can't believe my brain comes up with this kinda stuff either)





	1. A Tall Ship And A....

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Trek fic before but this idea popped, fully formed, into my head so here I am posting it. With those 'first fic in a fandom' nerves, lol. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

 

 

  
  


**_Jim_ **

  
  
  


“Spock.  _ Spock _ ." Jim was leaning forward in his chair at Spock's bedside in the Starfleet HQ infirmary. "It’s been eight hours. I need you to wake up now. “ He looked expectantly at his friend but nothing happened. Sighing, Jim leaned back again, still looking at Spock and shaking his head. He didn’t like feeling helpless. 

 

“Is this what it was like when I was in the hospital, after Khan? How did you….?” He smiled to himself, just slightly and almost enviously. “It’s been a long night, I was forgetting for a second that you don’t have the same kind of problem sitting still or staying calm that some of us have.” He held up his hands in mock surrender, continuing his part of the one-sided conversation.  “And yes, by ‘some of us’, I mean me.” 

 

Jim watched Spock’s motionless face. He’d give almost anything to see one of those eyebrows arch. For Spock to open his eyes and tell him that having a conversation with an unconscious person is illogical. 

He took one of Spock's hands in both of his own and, bowing his head and closing his eyes he brought that hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. Just for a moment. And a moment more, before placing it back down on the bed but not letting go. Jim wasn’t sure how long he sat there, watching the machines that Spock was hooked up to, listening to their rhythmic beeps, trying to will away the thoughts that flooded his mind. Imagining a world without Spock,  _ his world without Spock _ , and where his place was in it. 

  
  


"I wish you could just do that Vulcan meld thing right now." He gestured with his spare hand, trying and somewhat failing to mimic the action. "  I wish you could just see what I’m thinking instead of...instead of....” he trailed off, shaking his head again. “Cos I’m not great at talking about this kind of stuff." 

He took a deep breath, sighing it out as he carefully let go of Spock’s hand and rubbed his tired eyes, leaning back in the semi-comfortable hospital chair that had been a little more comfortable when he’d first sat it in it many hours ago. His eyelids were heavy and he relented, finally allowing himself to close them but speaking one more time into the quiet of the room. 

_ “Please wake up.” _

  
  
  


**_Bones_ **

  
  


“He’s been here all night you know. And he won’t leave so you’d better wake up soon ‘cos he’s really getting in my damn way. “ Despite his usual banter McCoy’s voice was taut, like the caustic humour that usually rolled off his tongue so easily was getting caught in his throat. 

“And the snoring is getting on my last nerve too.” He glanced over at a sleeping Kirk who was barely making a sound except for an occasional soft snore. "Not that I had many of those left thanks to you. You really gave us a scare you know? “ He dropped his voice lower. “Gave  _ me _ a scare.” Bones sighed, putting down the medical equipment in his hand then leaned a little closer to Spock and spoke once more before leaving the room to attend to another patient. "So wake up you green blooded robot. Because he needs you." 

  
  
  


**_Spock_ **

  
  
  


Spock had never been afraid of the dark. Even as a child. And not simply because fear was, the majority of the time, illogical.  Spock certainly remembered times he’d felt afraid.

But not of the dark. Until now. Because this darkness was all-encompassing. It had no beginning and no visible end. And no light on the horizon. Until he heard Jim’s voice.  Spock approximated that had been about 7.5 hours ago now and the small shaft of light that had bleakly formed somewhere in the distance of the blackness as soon as Jim had uttered his first word had been growing bigger with each passing minute. It had also grown a little when Dr McCoy had intermittently come in to perform tests and when Nyota had come and sat with Jim for what Spock again estimated had been 3.2 hours. She had been called away to translate a possible distress call that had been received but no one could decipher, promising Jim she would be back and kissing Spock softly on the forehead before she left.  

 

Jim was again awake and talking into the ether, his voice reverberating through the darkness and making the shaft of light not just bigger now but brighter. 

So bright in fact that it started to burn the insides of Spock's eyelids and they fluttered open involuntarily.

 


	2. ...Star To Steer Her By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm notoriously bad at fic updates (like, really bad) so this is the first time I've ever posted all chapters and completed a fic in one go, lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

“Jim?” Spock’s voice was croaky from not having had even a sip of water in so many hours. 

 

"Spock! You’re awake!”

 

“It would appear so, Captain."

 

Hearing his voice was strained Jim instinctively reached for the glass of water from the bedside table and held it to Spock's mouth for him to take a drink. 

“Hey, Bones! Bones get in here!” 

 

McCoy appeared in the doorway a couple of seconds later and managed to look both relieved and annoyed at the same time when he saw Spock now sitting up in bed and being helped by Kirk. 

“Well look who’s finally awake.” 

He set about holding a scanner above Spock's body and sweeping along from head to toe, then shining a light into each of Spock’s eyes. 

“Well, your vitals seem fine. But I'll be keeping you in a few more hours to monitor your concussion."

 

"Very well, doctor."

 

Seeing the big, relieved smile on Jim's face and what, if he didn't know better, he could've sworn was an upturn at the corners of Spock's mouth, he decided to leave them to it. Something told him they needed to talk, whether  _ they _ knew it or not yet. 

"You've given me a damn mountain of paperwork to fill out. Do you know how many accident forms there are for this kind of situation?! Seven!" He exclaimed, leaving the room without waiting for an answer. "I'm a doctor not a pen pusher, dammit." 

 

The room fell quiet again, but the silence wasn’t deafening to Jim now. Spock’s almost-smile was like a beacon he could hear as well as see. 

A star to steer himself by. 

 

“If I may say so, Captain,” Spock said after a few more sips of water, “For someone who is  _ ‘not good at talking’ _ , you have talked a lot over the past few hours. "

 

Jim looked momentarily confused before his eyes started to widen. “Did you….?  Oh my God, you could hear me.”

 

“Indeed. And feel you.”

 

Even in his panic trying to go over in his mind everything he’d said Jim realised what Spock was referring to. He closed his eyes, scrunching them up as he inwardly chastised himself for not simply holding Spock’s hand, which would’ve been just slightly easier to explain away.

“Your hand.” His eyes opened slowly. " I know that hand touching is like a…” Jim searched for the right words but wasn’t sure what they were. “...special thing for you guys.” He finished simply. “I crossed a line, Spock, I’m....I’m sorry.” 

 

“It is indeed a  _ special thing _ for Vulcans,” Spock replied, emphasising Jim’s words. “However there is no need to apologise. The sensation was comforting as I am assuming it was supposed to be. For both of us.” He paused. “Also quite enjoyable.” 

 

Jim’s brow furrowed. “Wait, what?”

 

“The sensation of your lips was not unpleasant.  I spent quite some time in my unconsciousness wondering what they would feel like on my own lips instead of my skin.” 

 

Jim just looked at him. And looked at him. And kept looking because he was sure he’d completely misheard what Spock just said. He had to have.  Either that or he was in fact the one who’d been knocked out and all this was just some wishful hallucination. 

 

But his First Officer quirked an eyebrow letting Jim know that his ears were not deceiving him.  There was something in the way he was looking at him too, the same way Spock had looked at him countless times since they’d first met. But different. Somehow.  Or maybe Jim was just seeing it with fresh eyes. Whatever it was, it was enough for Jim’s legs to carry him closer to the bed and lean down, kissing him, softly but intensely. It was even better than Spock’s unconscious mind had imagined it to be. 

 

"You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

 

“If it is as long as I have wanted to, then I believe it has been far  _ too _ long. It would be illogical not to catch up on what we have been missing.”

And with that, Spock leaned up and pushed his own lips softly to Jim’s, who smiled into the kiss, part of him still not quite believing that this was real. 

 

The kiss deepened, Jim wasn’t sure if that was on his part or Spock’s, but as he took Spock’s hand once again in his own he heard him murmur one word against his lips.

 “ **_Fascinating_ ** .”


End file.
